The Crystal Tears of a Tenshi
by Your Most Enjoyable Nightmare
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please no flamers. Only praise and constructive criticism.

Summary: Three years after the defeat of Naraku and the mating of Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome couldn't stand the pain in her heart. It started to overwhelm her and she couldn't hold that much power so the Gods turned her into a Tenshi Goddess. Now, known as the Goddess of Pain, Kagome travels around the Fuedal Era healing wounded hearts just like hers and taking the fatally wounded to the other side, so they don't go through what she did. Whenever they asked 'What happened to you?' she would just answer, 'Just a heart that had a deeper cut'.

Chapter One: A wound still healing

Kagome looked like a tainted angel. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Go jump in traffic' in red letters, black trip pants that she and her brother would joke about. He used to call the multiple useless zippers, 'The Zippers That Lead to Nowhere' because you can zip and unzip them and nothing changes. Used to. Inuyasha helped Kikyo destroy the Bone Eaters Well. Anyway, instead of the white, fluffy wings, she has pure black dragon-like wings that work better than a Tenshi's. Now she lives only to help people. She was walking through Inuyasha's Forest in deep thought when she was caught by surprise by a bear youkai. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as the bear youkai pulled out a dagger that was covered with Hyends (Please tell me if i spelled it wrong) blood. If you don't know its history, Hyends blood can kill a God. (Yes, i know i got this from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys) Suddenly a white blur to human eyes, Kagome's tracking eyes identified the blur as Sesshomaru. All of a sudden, a second figure came into view. While Sesshomaru was fighting the first one, the second one went behind him and was about to stab him. "Sesshomaru! Look out!" Kagome shrieked. Too late! The blade went through his spine and he fell. Thats it. She was PISSED. Kagome unsheathed her Dragon dual katanas and slaughtered them all. She helped Sesshomaru up and over her shoulder. His dignity was hurt. He growled. "Hey! You want me to leave you to my Neko? She didn't have lunch yet." she said as she glanced at the Moon Neko that was sitting on her other shoulder while her sky blue eyes reached Kagome's saphire. "Now, that you've learned respect for the GODDESS who saved yer ass..." she put the emphasis on goddess and let the threat hang in the air. OO was Sesshomaru's reaction, and even worse for his dignity, she saw it.

Me: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Everybody: OO

Kagome: Please review!

P

R

E

S

S

T

H

E

P

R

E

T

T

Y

B

U

T

T

O

N

Y

O

U

K

N

O

W

Y

O

U

W

A

N

T

T

O

Please review!


	2. Off to Sesshomaru's Castle we go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. What makes you think I do?

The Crystal Tears of a Tenshi

Chapter Two: Off to Sesshomaru's Castle We Go!

"Would you stop squirming? Its hard to carry you when you can't stay still." Kagome said as Sesshomaru was trying to break free. You see, he kept giving her a struggle.

**FlashBack**

"Put me down, wench!" he said as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp. "Thats it. I'm putting my foot down. Hmmmmmm... Okay! A way to keep you quiet AND still." she said as she got an evil grin that would of sent shivers down Naraku's spine. If he had one. She went and looked in her new black and red backpack. "Aha! Here they are!" she said as she pulled out a bunch of rolls of Duct tape in various different colours. "Hmm. Which one do you like?" she asked as she showed him the black and the regular. "Wazzat?" Sesshomaru asked in a scared tone as he saw the evil glint in her eye. Then it begun. Kagome duct taped him head to toe. "Mphmfphmf!" he muffled.

**End FlashBack**

"Alright, alright! Jeez!" Kagome said as she un-taped (Is that even a word?) Sesshomaru. "It was hot wrapped up in all that 'tape' stuff." he said. _PA-SHING_! She caught a daggar by the tip between her two fingers. It was aimed at his heart. "Your welcome." she said quietly. "Shhhhh." she told him as he was gonna say a rude remark. Suddenly, there was energy blasts coming at then from all sides. "Crouch down!" she told him with an idea. "How DARE you command-" but he was interrupted by Kagome. "Do you want to die a painful death from purification?" she asked as she eyed the Dark Miko clan that surrounded them. Sesshomaru grunted and said "On three." Kagome decided to count and said, "One, two, three!" she shouted as Sesshomaru ducked and she wrapped her wings around them to act as a shield. Then a shrill scream came from Kagome as the power scorched her back and wings. But from her magical powers it reflected a bit and killed them all besides one. Kagome got up and winced from the pain. Thats all she let out. A two second wince. She walked to the stunned Dark Miko and pulled back the hood on the cloak. It was none other than...

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sesshy: Its official. She's insane.

Kagome: Whats with the cliffy?

Me: I dunno. I guess I was kinda bored and decided I should make a cliffy.

Kagome: Hey, Look! I got you a new straightjacket! Its black and has weird freaky designs on it.

Me: Cool! Can I try it on and not take it off?

Kagome: No, but I have these funny stuff to read. DragonYoukaiSorceress didn't make these up. Please Review!

1. Only in America...can a pizza get to your house faster than an ambulance.

2. Only in America...are there handicap parking places in front of a skating rink.

3. Only in America...do drugstores make the sick walk all the way to the back of the store to get their prescriptions while healthy people can buy cigarettes at the front.

4. Only in America...do people order double cheeseburgers, large fries, and a diet coke.

5. Only in America. do banks leave both doors open and then chain the pens to the counters.

6. Only in America...do we leave cars worth thousands of dollars in the driveway and put our useless junk in the garage.

7. Only in America...do we use answering machines to screen calls and then have call waiting so we won't miss a call from someone we didn't want to talk to in the first place.

8. Only in America...do we buy hot dogs in packages of ten and buns in packages of eight. (THIS ONE ALWAYS BUGGED ME!)

9. Only in America...do we use the word 'politics' to describe the process so well: 'Poli' in Latin meaning 'many' and 'tics' meaning 'bloodsucking creatures'.

10. Only in America...do they have drive-up ATM machines with Braille lettering.

EVER WONDER

Why the sun lightens our hair, but darkens our skin?

Why don't you ever see the headline "Psychic Wins Lottery"?

Why is "abbreviated" such a long word?

Why is it that doctors call what they do "practice"?

Why is it that to stop Windows 98, you have to click on "Start"?

Why is lemon juice made with artificial flavor, and dishwashing liquid is made with real lemons?

Why is the man who invests all your money called a broker?

Why is the time of day with the slowest traffic called rush hour?

Why isn't there mouse-flavored cat food?

When dog food is new and improved tasting, who tests it?

Why didn't Noah swat those two mosquitoes?

Why do they sterilize the needle for lethal injections?

You know that indestructible black box that is used on airplanes? Why don't they make the whole plane out of that stuff?

Why don't sheep shrink when it rains?

Why are they called apartments when they are all stuck together?

If con is the opposite of pro, is Congress the opposite of progress?

If flying is so safe, why do they call the airport the terminal?

And, in case you needed further proof that the human race is doomed through stupidity, here are some actual label instructions on consumer goods.

On a Sears hairdryer: Do not use while sleeping. (and that's the only time I have to work on my hair.)

On a bag of Fritos: ..You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside. (the shoplifter special?)

On a bar of Dial soap: "Directions: Use like regular soap." (and that would be how?...)

On some Swanson frozen dinners: "Serving suggestion: Defrost." (but, it's "just" a suggestion.)

On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert (printed on bottom): "Do not turn upside down." (well...duh, a bit late, huh!)

On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding: "Product will be hot after heating." (...and you thought?..)

On packaging for a Rowenta iron: "Do not iron clothes on body." (but wouldn't this save me more  
time?)

On Boot's Children Cough Medicine: "Do not drive a car or operate machinery after taking this  
medication." (We could do a lot to reduce the rate of construction accidents if we could just get those 5-year-olds with head-colds off those forklifts.)

On Nytol Sleep Aid: "Warning: May cause drowsiness." (and... I'm taking this because?...)

On most brands of Christmas lights: "For indoor or outdoor use only." (as opposed to...what?)

On a Japanese food processor: "Not to be used for the other use." (now, somebody out there, help me on  
this. I'm a bit curious.)

On Sunsbury's peanuts: "Warning: contains nuts." (talk about a news flash)

On an American Airlines packet of nuts: "Instructions: Open packet, eat nuts." (Step 3: maybe, uh...fly Delta?)

On a child's superman costume: "Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly." (I don't blame the company. I blame the parents for this one.)


	3. pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Who does? Rumiko Takahashi does.

**The Crystal Tears of a Tenshi  
**

Chapter 3: Payback for Inuyasha. And Paybacks a Bitch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None other than Kikyo. (Obviously...) "Why are you here, undead miko?" Kagome asked, voice monotone. "Anyone who kills the Legendary Goddess of Pain would be a hero to the Dark Miko Clans." she said impatiently. "Oh, really?" she said coolly, as she took a step forward. "Do you remember me? The so-called copy? Can't you remember the life you ruined with pain?" She asked, her voice so sickeningly sweet you could of poured it on waffles. (Waffles... -drools- Yum... Whoops. Sorry. Back to the story ) "You stole him from ME! If it weren't for you, Inuyasha wouldn't be so reluctant to take me." Kikyo said, her dead brown eyes hollow. "What do you mean 'Take you', wench?" Sesshomaru asked. "What else? I am his mate. But," she said, stepping closer to him. "I can be yours." she purred, and pressed up against him. He pushed her away and whispered to Kagome, "Disgusting. You have a plan? Because-" "I smell Inuyasha." Kagome finished. "K-Kagome?" came Inuyasha's voice. He started running at her and she yawned, stepped out of the way, and stuck her arm out just as Inuyasha came past and knocked him down. _Hm. Interesting. She can take care of herself. _Sesshomaru thought with a slight smirk. "Kagome! You came back to me!" Inuyasha said as he got up. "If you want Inuyasha to suffer extreme pain, follow my lead." she whispered. He nodded slightly and almost instantly caught the plan from her eyes. "I don't think so." Sesshomaru said. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a slow, but passionate kiss. Kagome knew that Kikyo wanted Sesshomaru. While they kissed, Kikyo started scheming. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was doing a slow boil. He thought that if he could have the real one, why can't he have the copy too? Kagome's stomach fluttered, and she felt like she was on cloud nine. When they parted, Sesshomaru smirked. "Sesshomaru, I'm a bit disappointed in you," Inuyasha said while he came out of his trance-like state. "Falling in love with a weak ningen." he continued. "Inuyasha," Kagome said in a deadly quiet tone that sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm not a weak ningen anymore. I am the Goddess of Pain. How ironic, isn't it? Was I to give up _everything_ while you gave up _NOTHING?!_ You know nothing about me. Why is that? Because you never **ask**.

Why don't you ask? Because you never **CARE**! Why? Because you never **FEEL**! Why is that? Because you are stuck in the past with your 'commitments' to Kikyo and all of that other shit!" Kagome said with the same deadly voice and in a flash, Inuyasha was pinned to a redwood with Kagome's clawed hand around his neck. She gave him a look that promised death and said, "You **WILL** pay for my heart break," And to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru? Come here," And when he was about to say something, she continued, "Just come here. I think you'll enjoy what I have to say." He obeyed and thought, '_Wow. I'm starting to take orders from a mere onna.' _Kagome whispered something to him and, surprisingly, Inuyasha's senses went numb. He couldn't hear anything. "I approve" Sesshomaru said, watching as Kagome was slowly putting a malicious grin on her delicate features. "I'll take this." Kagome said as she snatched the Tetsuiga away from Inuyasha. "You're not the -splurt-gag- Kagome I knew." he said as he coughed on his own blood from the gash on his neck. "No, I'm not. Look at the monster you made. Built from my own hate. Give yourself a job well done and a pat on the back." she said, giving him the look that held all of the pain for all of these years. "Stupid undead! DIE!!" Sesshomaru said as he disemboweled Kikyo, who was trying to press up against him again. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER!!!!!" she cried, making a metallic, silver, and shiny, energy whip and slashing him acrossed the chest.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Wait a minute! The Sukasu! The attack of the Gods! NOBODY'S EVER MASTERED IT! NOT EVEN ME!

**Authoress's POV**

She slashed Inuyasha, and he fell to his knees. "Leave now." she commanded in a deadly tone. "N-no. I claim you, Kagome, to be my mate." he said as he lunged at her unguarded form. Sesshomaru was too slow. He landed on her, and she pushed him against a tree. "I loved you. Past tense." she said, glaring at him that made him cringe. "There is a quote that I heard from my time. It came from a demon in disguise who had her heart broken. It was, 'A heart that's locked away... can't be found. If nobody can find it... it can only be numb. If that's the way it is... tell me... Why does the heart so much?'" she quoted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
